wojownicyfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Blog użytkownika:Ivyshade07/Wybór Bluszczowej Łapy- Rozdział 16
Bluszczowa Łapa obudziła się znów w okropnym i śmierdzącym czarnym strumyku, by szybko z niego wyskoczyć. Łapy kotki były już brudne od tej czarnej mazi, której nie da się nazwać wodą, bo to byłaby obraza dla całej czystej wody świata. Biało-czarna uczennica stwierdziła, że nie ma sensu nawet spróbować umyć łap, więc wytarła je w wyschnięte liście, które spadły z drzew rosnących tuż nad jej głową. Kotka rozejrzała się, by sprawdzić, gdzie jest polana, lecz, gdy miała już ruszać w swoją stronę, ktoś lub coś nadepnęło na gałązkę łamiąc ją i Bluszczowa Łapa poczuła na sobie wzrok; ktoś ją obserwował z ukrycia. Spróbowała poszukać oczu świecących się w ciemnościach, ale nic takiego nie zobaczyła i tylko wiatr przygrywał jej lekko swą niesioną z gwiezdnego wrzosowiska pieśń, która brzmiała trochę jak czyjeś słowa. Nagle poczuła się dosyć dziwnie, jakby ktoś, kto ją obserwował się chwilę bał, lecz potem poczuł się bezpiecznie, ale przecież kotka umiała odróżnić tylko silny strach w powietrzu; to było dziwne. - Kimkolwiek jesteś, ujawnij się. - Bluszczowa Łapa krzyknęła w ciemność, lecz nie usłyszała odpowiedzi Stała tak i nasłuchiwała chwilę i, gdy już myślała, że się jej tylko zdawało, ktoś o znajomym pyszczku wyskoczył z krzaków; był to Burzowa Łapa. W jego szmaragdowych oczach malował się strach, który był powoli kojony spojrzeniem kotki, chociaż wciąż ruszał nerwowo ogonem. Do jego aksamitnego czarnego futra przyczepiło się parę listków i parę gałązek i nie wyglądało tak schludnie jak zazwyczaj. Kocur obejrzał się szybko i miałknął do Bluszczowej Łapy. - Bluszczowa Łapo, gdzie my jesteśmy? To wygląda jak to miejsce, które odwiedziłem wczoraj w śnie. Uczennica poczuła, że teraz lepiej nie kłamać, że to tylko sen, bo nie ma najmniejszej ochoty powiedzieć mu, gdy jutro wstanie, że nic takiego nie pamięta i to tylko i wyłącznie wymysł jego wyobraźni lub Klanu Gwiazdy, a nie kotów z Miejsca, gdzie brak gwiazd i lepiej być szczerym nawet do bólu. - uh... Jakby ci to powiedzieć... To nie był sen - - Jak to?! - kocur wyglądał na trochę spanikowanego, ale to sprawiało, że wyglądał uroczo, tak niewinnie i bezbronnie. - Cicho! - syknęła pół-szeptem - Nie wiem czy powinieneś tu być, więc lepiej nie hałasować. Co do tego miejsca... Jest to Miejsce, gdzie brak gwiazd, czyli przeciwieństwo Klanu Gwiazdy. Koty, które popełniały w swym życiu najgorsze zbrodnie trafiają tu, by gnić w swej okropnej egzystencji... Chociaż jest tu pewna osoba, którą darzę zaufaniem, które wczoraj rozdrapała... - Bluszczowa Łapa pomyślała o tym, jak Burzowa Łapa opowiedział jej o tym co zrobiła Lodowate Serce na jego widok - Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że tutaj są najgorsze koty, które przyszły na nasz świat? - zapytał - Tak... Ale nie wszystkie były mordercami bez powodów do swoich zbrodni! - sama czarno-biała uczennica nie wiedziała dlaczego te słowa przyszły jej na język - Czemu ich usprawiedliwiasz? Morderstwo to morderstwo. Nie ma taryfy ulgowej, bo miało się powód, chyba że dany kot był zły do szpiku kości... Tutejsze koty zasłużyły najwyraźniej na taki los i doskonale o tym wiesz. - kotka opuściła głowę, by zacząć obserwować swoje łapy. Chyba jednak wiedziała czemu usprawiedliwiała morderców; bo sama nim była, a słowa Burzowej Łapy zabolały mocniej niż pazury zanurzone w czyimś gardle. - Ale po co tu jesteś? To jak mówisz o tym miejscu brzmi jakbyś była tu już nie raz. - Byłam już tu wiele razy i... Ja tu trenuję. Ale zanim zdążysz powiedzieć "Co?!": Księżyc temu to miejsce objawiło mi się we śnie i, nie zdając sobie sprawy na co się piszę, zgodziłam się tu trenować. Są tu dwa koty z mojej rodziny, bo mój ojciec, Krwawy Pazur, i Lodowate Serce, ale nie wiem kim ona dla mnie konkretnie jest; tylko wiem, że ona jest tu moją mentorką... Bluszczowa Łapa usłyszała coś i przekrzywiła uszy w kierunku dźwięku, a było to wezwanie Zaćmnienionej Gwiazdy, by wszyscy zebrali się na polanie. Uczennica Klanu Jeziora powoli zaczęła kroczyć w kierunku dźwięku, ale wiedziała, że nie może zostawić Burzowej Łapy w środku Ciemnego Lasu, gdyż to tak jakby zdrowa na umyślnie mysz weszła jej do pyska, więc machnęła ogonem, by do niej podszedł. - Idź w kierunku, z którego wieje teraz wiatr. Tam jest bezpiecznie. - Bluszczowa Łapa wskazała stronę, w którą znajdowała się świetlista łuna, jednak Burzowa Łapa nie posłuchał - Nie! Mimo, że ty znasz to miejsce lepiej, nie zostawię cię tu! - wyglądał uroczo próbując się stawić - Ugrh... Dobra. Ale trzymaj się za mną i nie próbuj robić coś głupiego typu: Biec przed siebie jak wariat, czyli jak Ciernisty Cień. - i poszli przed siebie Bluszczowa Łapa szła szybko, by zdążyć usłyszeć chociaż część słów Zaćmnienionej Gwiazdy i może Sroczej Gwiazdy, ale wiedziała, że skoro ma pod opieką teraz Burzową Łapę to musi być ostrożna. Kotka czuła się jakby musiała siedzieć na miejscu Obłocznej Pręgi i pilnować ba- um.. znaczy kociaków przed niebezpieczeństwem, a przecież czarny kocur o pięknym lśniącym futrze był od niej starszy. Przez te myśli aż niechcący parsknęła ze złości. Gdy nareszcie Bluszczowa Łapa poczuła smród tutejszych kotów chciała pobiec w ich stronę, ale coś było nie tak w ich zapachu... Jakby ktoś zupełnie z niego strach usunął i sprawił, że dało się jakoś bez wymiotowania wytrzymać w ich towarzystwie. Był tam jeszcze jakiś obcy zapach, który przyprawiał białą łaciatą uczennice o dreszcze. Coś musiało się ważnego stać, ale, że Burzowa Łapa raczył się pojawić w takim momencie, to kotka nie mogła się dowiedzieć co i miała ochotę wydłubać komuś ze złości oczy, ale na pewno nie Burzowej Łapie, bo jego oczęta są za piękne, by je wyrywać. Po paru chwilach obaj uczniowie znaleźli się już w zasięgu świetnego słuchu od polany i mogli zacząć słuchać o co chodzi. Na samym szczycie Wielkiego Głazu stał Srocza Gwiazda i Zaćmnieniona Gwiazda, a za nimi, jakby ktoś jeszcze stał, ale był to tylko cień. Widok ten lekko przestraszył Bluszczową Łapę, ale nie wiedziała czemu i z resztą wolała nie pokazywać tutaj strachu, bo będzie mogła się porównać do Grubej Łapy, albo kogoś innego. Gdy już doszli do krzewów, by zobaczyć całą polanę, kotka zauważyła, że nie ma tam żadnych uczniów i są sami piekielni wojownicy. - ... przybyła i jak pewnie wiecie da nam to czego chcemy! Nareszcie nadejdzie dzień końca Klanu Gwiazdy! Od naszych śmierci minęły setki księżyców, chociaż niektórzy są młodsi. Nasza wybawicielka nadeszła i tym razem Pręgowana Gwiazdeczka i Gromadka jej nie przeszkodzą. Pora, by dać naszym uczniom ostateczny test wierności. Kto jest za? - Zaćmieniona Gwiazda zbadała szybko wzrokiem polanę, a wszyscy chórem wrzasnęli "Tak!" - Nie! - Lodowate Serce syknęła i zwróciła uwagę wszystkich zebranych tam kotów - Doskonale wiesz co spowoduje taki atak na wszystkie klany jednocześnie! Tam są nasi potomkowie! Chcesz, by nasze rodziny i klany umarły? Bluszczową Łapę zdziwiła reakcja Lodowatego Serca na słowa bursztynowookiej kocicy. Była wręcz w koszmarnym stanie i wyglądała jakby miała się zaraz rozpłakać, a to byłby ogromny pokaz słabości. Uczennica nauczyła się, że jeżeli jakikolwiek kot ukaże tu swoją słabość, to stanie się celem oszczerstw i pewnie uda im się go zmanipulować. Chociaż czarno-biała kotka widziała już wcześniej jak jej piekielna mentorka płaczę, w samotności, to nie przypuszczała, by takie błache sprawy, jak rodzina lub klan ją interesowały. - Phi! - parsknął ktoś kogo wcześniej Bluszczowa Łapa nie widziała, a była to wielka matowo-czarna kocica z błyszczącymi się w ciemnościach niebieskimi oczami z mikroskopijnymi źrenicami. Patrzyła z wyższością na wszystkich zebranych i nawet Srocza i Zaćmnieniona Gwiazda ustąpili jej miejsca na Wielkim Głazie, więc naprawdę musiała być ważną osobą. - Mówi ta co zdradziła klan i jej rodzina mnie zabiła. Co ty, w ogóle wiesz o konsekwencjach skoro zabijałaś bez opamiętania wszystkich, którzy poznali największy sekret twojej rodziny? Nic! Daj iść siłą wyższym na przeciw pozostałym. I tak doskonale wiesz, że po każdej burzy wychodzi słońce, więc poco martwisz się o swoją "rodzinę"? Ona dołączy do ciebie, byście mogli żyć w pokoju do końca Ciemnego Lasu i- - Nie pod twoim przywódctwem! Pokój i ty? To nie ma sensu, jak latające świnie twojego pokroju! - Lodowate Serce wysunęła pazury i kurczowo trzymała się ziemi. Szylkretowa kocica naprawdę musiała być wściekła, gdyż wyglądała jakby miała zaraz wymordować całą zebraną tam ferajnę i tylko liczba przeciwników sprawiała, że tego nie zrobiła. W jej oczach płonęła mieszanka wielu uczuć, w które wchodziły smutek i nienawiść. Czarna kocica, która przypominała cień po chwili zeszła z głazu i podeszła do Lodowatego Serca, a szylkreta z każdym krokiem nieznajomej wyglądała na bardziej zestresowaną i, gdy dzieliła je już długość ogona, czarna kocica zbliżyła twarz do pyska Lodowatego Serca, a ta zamknęła oczy i przekręciła lekko głowę. - Ktoś tu chce rewolucję i nawet mi w oczy spojrzeć nie umie... Jesteś zabawna... - czarno-futra kocica zaśmiała się szylkrecie prosto w twarz. Po chwili udrapnęła ją w pysk, a krew wylądowała na suchej trawie. Lodowate Serce upadła na ziemię, a dziwna kocica stała nad nią i patrzyła się swymi bezuczuciowymi oczami w kierunku kotki - I nie próbuj więcej mi się stawiać. Lodowate Serce uciekła z polany i pobiegła w kierunku terytorium Klanu Gwiazdy, a Bluszczowa Łapa ruszyła za nią w pogoń i mimo, iż Burzowa Łapa wołał za nią, by zaczekała, ta go nie słuchała. Gdy kotka dotarła do świetlistej łuny zobaczyła, że obok siedzi jej piekielna mentorka, więc kotka postanowiła podejść do niej, jednak w tym momencie szylkreta obróciła głowę i oczom Bluszczowej Łapy ukazało się przecięte oko, z którego ciekło mnóstwo krwi o bardzo ciemnym kolorze... takim jak krew Kamiennej Łapy, gdy ten umierał... Uczennica poczuła się słabo i jej łapy zaczęły się osuwać z gruntu, by po chwili walnąć głową w jakiś kamień. Zobaczyła jeszcze tylko księżyc, który zmienił swój kolor na chwilę z białawego na czerwonawy, a jego mroczna poświata zawładnęła całym Ciemnym Lasem. Po chwili zobaczyła tylko ciemność. ''- Kim jesteś i co robisz na terytorium Klanu Chmury?! - Bluszczowa Łapa usłyszała znajomy głos, ale wciąż znajdowała się pośrodku pustki'' ''- Ja? Przepraszam, ale nie wiedziałem, że tu są jakieś klany, czy cuś w ten deseń. A i jestem-'' "Nawet w największych ciemnościach możesz znaleźć promyczek nadzieji..." Bluszczowa Łapa otworzyła oczy w legowisku uczniów i od razu poczuła piekący ból w okolicach ucha, więc podeszła do kałuży, by zobaczyć, że z jej głowy leci stróżka krwi, jednak specjalnie się tym nie przejeła i tylko wytarła ją o najbliższy krzew. W obozie panowała cisza, którą przerywało tylko pohukiwanie sowy. Lisi Ogon spała zamiast pilnować obozu, jednak jej brat dzielnie siedział przy wejściu i przyglądał się krajobrazowi szukając niebezpieczeństwa. Łaciatej kotce przypomniało się nagle, że musi obudzić Burzową Łapę, bo pewnie teraz martwi się o nią, bo upadła na kamień w Miejscu, gdzie brak gwiazd i zemdlała, więc lepiej oszczędzić mu tych trosk i dać mu odpocząć od przekleństwa tamtego miejsca. Podeszła do aksamitnie czarnego kocura i walnęła go łapą w ucho, na co uczeń zareagował machaniem łapami na lewo i prawo. Wyglądał słodko próbując oddać cios przez sen. Po krótkiej chwili kocur nareszcie się obudził i spojrzał z ulgą na Bluszczową Łapę. - Nic ci się nie stało? Upadłaś na kamień i... Czy to był sen? - zapytał i sprawił, że Bluszczowej Łapie zrobiło się niedobrze na myśl o krwawiącym zadrapaniu na pysku Lodowatego Serca. - Wszystko ze mną dobrze, ale... Obawiam się, że to nie był sen... ~CDN~ Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach [[Kategoria:Wybór Bluszczowej Łapy]] Kategoria:Fanowskie opowiadania